Do or Don't
by Vayne358
Summary: Sometimes the time you've been given isn't long enough. When Rena doesn't want Elsword to leave her side after a confession, will her desire be an act of selfishness, or true love?
1. A Wintry Discovery

Do or Don't

**Vayne: Back in action baby! This is a requested pairing from DevilWolf641. I probably won't be updating as frequently anymore, got a lot of stuff going on now, so I apologize for that. Anyway, let's begin. Here's the setup.**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword (18)**

**Rena: Night Watcher (?)**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper (18)**

**Eve: Code: Nemesis (?)**

**Aisha: Elemental Master (20)**

**Vayne: Dune Listener (?)**

**Raven: Veteran Commander (29)**

* * *

Chapter One: A Wintry Discovery

The sun rose lazily into the sky, the cold winter air of December leaving its chilly mark on the windows of the white mansion nestled in the forest just north of Elder. A pair of blue birds perched on a small garden hanging from a window, and pecked at several seeds that had been left there for them by the owner. They perked their heads as a figure, under the sheets of the bed across from them, moved. A young lady, an elf, her long, light green hair reaching all the way down to her heels, slowly woke up. She groaned, and slowly got out of bed. She shivered as she felt the cold, wind assault her skin, and she quickly got dressed. She threw on some blue jeans, that were a little tight but it was how she liked to dress, and a sleeveless shirt. She sighed, and left her room and headed downstairs to get breakfast ready for herself and her friends.

"Ugh, it's way too cold." She took out some pancake mix she had prepared the day before, and turned on the large oven. She sighed as it quickly grew hot, warming her, "Much better." She had turned on four of the six heaters of the stove, and put four large pans on each of them. She poured the mix into each pan, having made plenty to compensate for her friends' inhuman appetites. She turned as she heard someone come down the stairs.

"Morning Rena!" A young man with short, blonde hair with a single long ponytail stepped up to her. He smiled warmly as he saw the pancakes cooking on the stove.

"Morning Chung, sleep well?" Chung was a nice kid, always making sure everyone was happy.

"You could say that. Had a lot on my mind about something."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Been really worried, thinking about what I should get Eve for her birthday next week."

"You'll get something for her, you love her."

"Yeah, I do. I just want to make it perfect is all."

"Just get her something from the heart." Rena began to think about what she should get Eve as well as she brought the finished pancakes to the table.

"I'll go wake everyone up." Chung hurried up the stairs, and Rena sat down in her chair.

"Must be nice, to love someone." Rena sighed. She didn't want to fall in love, knowing she would outlive her partner. _Sure, there is a way to make one an elf, but it's so painful, who would do it? Anyone would consider me incredibly selfish for proposing such an idea, especially Vayne who is the only one who can do that anyway. Oh, what will I do?_

* * *

A young man, long red hair, lay face down in his bed. He slowly turned his head as he heard someone knock on the door.

"Go away..." He groaned.

"Breakfast." Chung chuckled as he heard a sudden commotion as Elsword leapt out of bed to get dressed. The door flew open, and Chung stepped out of the way as Elsword ran downstairs. Soon after, he saw Raven and Vayne run by after him. Chung smiled, then felt someone behind him. He turned to see two young ladies.

"Morning Aisha. Eve." Chung greeted cheerily, and gently gave Eve a kiss. She kissed him back.

"Morning Chung." Eve smiled at him, and hugged his arm.

"What's breakfast?" Aisha wanted to distract them from being so lovey-dovey in front of her.

"Pancakes." Chung and Eve walked downstairs, and Aisha sighed.

"Wish I had someone. Maybe I could ask...no that's silly, he'd totally reject me." Aisha sighed, and headed downstairs.

Everyone sat down at the dinner table, and started to eat breakfast. Rena ate slowly, as she was distracted by her newest dilemma. After they had finished, Rena picked up the dishes and headed for the kitchen. Eve, Aisha, Raven and Chung sat down in the living room and turned on the TV, while Vayne left for Elder for some errands.

"Rena?" She turned to see Elsword walking up to her, "Want any help?"

"Oh, sure." They let the sink fill, and then washed and dried the dishes quickly._ He always kind of stays distant from me for some reason. I wonder why. _Rena drained the sink, and they left the kitchen.

"Thanks for the help Elsword." Elsword scratched his head, then smiled nervously.

"No problem." Elsword headed upstairs, and Aisha passed by him and came up to Rena.

"Rena, want to go to town? I'm itching to get out of the house." Rena sighed.

"Sure Aisha." _it's been awhile since I last did something with Aisha anyway._ They headed out the door, and chatted as they walked the shady forest path to Elder.

* * *

"Damn it! Screwed up again." Elsword cupped his face in his hands as he sat on his bedroom balcony. Oberon, one of the two Nasod servants Eve had made some time ago to help around the house, had brought some coffee up earlier, and Elsword took another sip. _Why do I always get nervous when I get serious about this?_ He sighed, defeated. _What can I do? Just keep on trying to speak up, and fall to pieces every time._ Elsword heard someone knock on his door, and got up to answer it. It was Raven.

"Dude, you alright? You've been in your room all day." Raven felt worried about Elsword, not wanting anything to happen.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." Raven eyed Elsword quizzically. Elsword seemed nervous and depressed, and Raven wasn't going to buy his lie.

"Elsword. What is wrong?" Elsword sighed.

"Come in." Raven walked into the room, and Elsword closed the door. They headed onto the balcony, and sat down.

"So, what's the beef?"

"It's...Rena." Elsword sighed, quickly getting lost in his thoughts.

"Okay, what about Rena?" Raven stared at Elsword's face, then his eyes widened, "You like her?" Elsword nodded, "Then what's wrong with that?"

"I keep trying to tell her my feelings, but I always freeze up, get scared she'll reject me. I messed up again today, that's why I'm in here." Elsword looked up at Raven, "Raven, you had a lover. Can't you help me?"

"Well," Raven crossed his arms, serious about helping Elsword with this, "How have you been trying to tell her? Like what kind of circumstances?"

"Usually I get her alone in the house, but I just crack."

"My advice, is maybe take her out somewhere. You two are unusually distant, so Rena might see it as a bonding thing. You can work from there."

"What do you mean?"

"Once you get her alone, say, in the town, you can keep an eye open for subtle hints that she may be interested. Be yourself first however, before you try to lure her in to show your feelings."

"Lure her in? That feels, wrong." Elsword didn't want to trick or force Rena into a relationship.

"Love is confusing, all I'll say there." Elsword sighed, then gazed into the distance as he remembered something, "Something else?"

"It hurts either way." Elsword said sorrowfully.

"What do you mean?"

"She rejects me, and I hurt. Or we'll be happy, and I will be gone long before her, hurting her. I can't bear the thought." Raven placed his hand on Elsword's shoulder.

"Elsword, Vayne and Rena both know that they'll outlive us, so does Eve, she's a Nasod. I can't imagine how much pain they go through knowing that fact. All we can do is try and be the best we can while we're here with them." _Either that or become an elf, like that's even possible._ Raven chuckled softly at the thought, and Elsword smiled slightly.

"Thanks Raven."

"No problem, and good luck." Raven left the room, and Elsword sat trying to figure out what he could ask Rena to get her alone with him. The thought of being alone with her made his heart pick up in pace.

* * *

"What about this one?" Aisha stepped out of the dressing room, wearing a short, white dress with faded pink frills. She spun on her heels as Rena looked her over.

"That one looks better." Rena looked at the more simple, black dress that was on the rack behind Aisha, "Black just doesn't suit you."

"Well, you look nice in anything." Aisha teased, making Rena blush slightly, "What should we do now?"

"Why not grab a bite to eat?" Rena was pretty hungry for some reason. Aisha nodded, got changed back into her casual clothes, and paid for the clothes they had both picked out. They left the store and headed down the street to the cafe that the gang always ate at when they went into town. As they walked past a series of smaller stores, mostly general stores and a few jewelers, they saw someone standing in front of one of the store windows.

"Hey!" Aisha called out to the figure, who turned. His short, layered white hair shifted in the gentle breeze, and he stared in surprise as the two girls walked up to him, "What you doing here Vayne?"

"Oh...uh, nothing." Vayne stuttered, making both girls suspicious.

"Nothing? Guy like you, staring into the window of a jewelry shop like this? Something's up." Rena continued to poke Vayne for information, "Come on, what is it?"

"I can't tell you that." Vayne glanced at Aisha, then shook his head. He muttered under his breath, "Wouldn't matter anyway."

"What was that?" Aisha cupped her ear, teasing him, "Didn't catch that."

"Nothing!" Vayne was beginning to lose his temper. Rena and Aisha backed off. Both had forgotten Vayne's lack of tolerance for foolishness, but it was only on important matters.

"Sorry Vayne, didn't know it was something important. Just thought you were looking at jewelry is all." Rena apologized, and Vayne took a deep breath.

"It's alright, sorry I snapped." He scratched his head, "Anyway, what are you two up to?"

"We were getting a bite to eat at the cafe, want to come?"

"Sure." They walked a little further down the street, and entered the cafe. The waitress swiftly seated them, as they came so often that they had a permanently reserved table on the second floor balcony dining area.

"What will it be today?" She asked, taking out a pen and paper.

"The usual."

"Very well, be back soon." The waitress left, and they sat in an awkward silence. Vayne realized he was staring at Aisha, and glanced at Rena before she noticed. Rena's face was evidently concerned about something.

"Rena?" She jumped slightly as Vayne spoke, "What's wrong?" Rena sighed, knowing that since Vayne had noticed, he wouldn't let her weasel out of coughing up the truth.

"I'm worried about Elsword, I don't think he likes me."

"Why do you think that?" Aisha never noticed anything that hinted a disregard to her from Elsword.

"He's always avoiding me, and whenever he actually does do something with me, like when he helped me with the dishes this morning, it feels so awkward, and he leaves almost instantly." Rena sighed, "He must hate me for something."

"I beg to differ." Rena looked up at Vayne, who was thinking carefully about her description of how Elsword acted around her.

"What do you mean?"

"To me that sounds like he feels just the opposite. He does like you, a lot." Vayne hinted, raising an eyebrow slightly. Rena stared at him.

"Elsword likes me?"

"Just an assumption. With some humans," Vayne glanced apologetically at Aisha, who dismissed it, "When they love someone, they grow slightly distant out of fear. They're scared that their feelings will be rejected, and their friendship ruined." Vayne eyed Rena seriously, "Would they Rena?"

She stared back, then looked to the distant mountain, thinking. _Elsword is a nice guy, always doing his best to keep things active and positive in the group. I feel like, I could love him. Maybe I already do like him in that way, I like it when he's alone with me for some reason._ She turned back to Vayne, and nodded. Then a look of sadness came over her face.

"What's wrong?" Aisha pressed, "If you'd accept him, what would go wrong?" Vayne stopped her.

"Rena, it doesn't need to happen if he wants to do it." Aisha glanced back between the two elves, dreadfully confused.

"I know. I just worry, that he'd find it an act of selfishness."

"I understand, and you have no Idea how selfish I feel everyday when I remember that fact."

"You mean you want to-" Rena stopped as Vayne glanced at Aisha, and the fact the waitress had arrived with their food. Aisha, knowing she was not out of the conversation, began to eat, "You would really ask that of them?" Rena whispered.

"I would. These are good people." Vayne glanced back at Aisha, "Some I wish this for more than others." Vayne then glanced back at Rena, realizing what he had said. Rena's mouth hung open.

"I miss something?" Aisha asked, giggling as she saw Rena's face. Rena smiled, and stood up.

"Vayne has something he wants to talk to you about." Rena smiled, picked up her food, and moved to a different table, turning her back on the two. Aisha eyed Vayne quizzically, as he was obviously nervous about something.

"Um...well...I...damn it why did I say that?" Vayne muttered and mumbled, making Aisha's mind begin to think about what it meant.

"Vayne, what is it? Whatever it is, you can tell me." Vayne took a deep breath. _No backing down now._ He reached into his pocket, and handed her a silver necklace with a golden El shard on it, "V-Vayne?" _Oh my god, this can't be happening._

"Aisha...For some time now, I've...been feeling...more closer to you. I...admire you, and...I want to know...if you...could accept me...as...a partner." Vayne sighed, looking down and not seeing Aisha's shocked face. In utter disbelief, she pinched herself. _Oh my god! This is actually happening! He really likes me!_ Aisha placed her hand on his, and he looked up to see her smile.

"Vayne, I...I've felt...the same way for a long time." She blushed, and distracted herself by putting on the necklace.

"Really?" Vayne held her hand tightly, as did she.

"Really." Aisha leaned forward slowly, their lips inches away. She finally kissed him, and they both finally believed what was happening. They broke off swiftly, and blushed.

"Well, congratulations you two." Rena had walked back, her meal finished.

"Thank you, now the only thing left to do, is get you and Elsword hooked up!" Aisha giggled as Rena blushed.

"We're here for you Rena, don't worry." Vayne quickly finished his meal, left the money for the waitress, and the three headed for home. They glanced up, and saw small specks of white descend on them.

"Aww, it's snowing!" Aisha smiled at Vayne, tightly hugging his arm, "Maybe tomorrow we can all have a snowball fight."

"If there's enough, but it's quite probable." Vayne glanced back at the forest where their home was. It was much closer to the mountain, so more snow fell there, "Oh, Aisha. I have something very, very important to ask you."

* * *

The week slowly crawled along. Neither Elsword or Rena making a move forward, as both were scared of rejection. Elsword was haunted by the possibility of rejection and never being with Rena, or of the pain he would cause her by leaving her from death. Rena was terrified that if he did want her, he would leave her when she asked him to become an elf to stay with her. Everyone felt the resulting mood, meals were quiet, social life was incredibly awkward, and sleep was restless. Eve's birthday was tomorrow, and Vayne and Raven were both sitting in the living room.

"God, why won't one of them make a move?" Vayne groaned, and Raven looked at him.

"Elsword is really scared of being rejected. I think Rena will be the one who has to confess." They heard someone coming downstairs, and saw Chung enter the room. He sat down, exhausted.

"How goes the present?" Vayne whispered.

"I just finished. Glad I made it in time." Chung had been working nonstop on Eve's present, so much that he had missed a lot of sleep.

"I'm sure she'll love it." Raven reassured him.

"I just hope Elsword gets this whole problem sorted out today." Chung lay flat on the sofa, tired.

"Where are Elsword and Rena anyway?" Vayne hadn't seen either since breakfast.

"Oh, I talked Elsword into taking her to a movie." Raven smiled, and Chung jumped upright.

"Raven! Remember the last time Elsword went to the movies?!"

"Don't worry, there aren't any movies playing that provoke thoughts about the truth of reality." They all grimaced, remembering the time they all saw a movie about how reality was simply a way of keeping the population in check, and how nothing was truly real. Elsword tripped out, and became, while hilarious to watch, doubtful of everything he saw.

"I hope that never happens again." Vayne shuddered.

"True, I don't want to have to lock Elsword in the basement again either." Chung sighed as Raven chuckled.

"Come on guys, it was funny." Raven sighed, "Still, gotta wish the kid luck though."

"Yeah." Vayne agreed, then silence, "Raven, haven't you ever thought about finding someone?" Raven shook his head.

"No, Seris was the only one for me. My memories of her are enough, and she'll always be with me."

"Wouldn't Seris want you to move on though?" Vayne felt Raven's attachment to his late fiancé would cause problems eventually, "Whatever you do, I think Seris knows your heart will always beat for her. But wouldn't it hurt her to see you all alone, no one loving you? And I mean as a lover, not a friend." Raven looked out the window, seemingly lost in thought. After several minutes, in which Chung had fallen asleep, Raven sighed.

"You know what? You're right Vayne. I think it is time I move on. But who would want me?" Vayne smiled.

"Well, remember that girl from the gem store, Alirah?" Raven nodded, not sure where Vayne was heading with this, "When I pass her by in town and we chat, the first thing she always asks is how you're doing, every time. So much that I just greet her with saying you're doing alright. She likes you man." Raven began to think, "Come on man, give her a try at least. She told me a few weeks ago her business has been heading downhill, and she might have to move away." Raven raised an eyebrow, "Unless we give her a place to stay. Hint, hint."

"You don't give up do you Vayne?" Raven sighed, although was touched by Vayne's constant efforts to keep everyone happy. _He's like a more serious version of Elsword._

"Nope. Give it a try man." Vayne remember something, "Hey, weren't we going to head out for that high class mountain resort north of Hamel tomorrow night, to stay for a few weeks?"

"Yes." Raven knew what he was about to say, "Fine, I'll ask her if she wants to come."

"Might want to do it today." Raven chuckled then.

"You just want to get me out of the house so you can get frisky with Aisha out here after dragging Chung to Eve's room." Vayne blushed slightly, then conjured a compact sand ball and hurled it at Raven. He tilted his head to the side, and the ball flew out the open window.

"Ok. Just maybe, that's my plan." They laughed, and Raven stood up.

"Well, I'm off. Try to keep it down alright?"

"Oh go already." Vayne motioned Raven away, and began to carry Chung upstairs. Raven stepped outside into the cold. The snow had made a blanket of snow around the house, all the way to the edge of the forest, that was knee high. Raven began to trudge through the snow to town. _Vayne's right. It's time to move on, and Alirah is a nice girl, kinda cute to._ Raven's Nasod arm was warmer than usual to prevent the cold from damaging the circuits, and he continued the rest of the walk to Elder in silence. He hoped that Elsword could make the move, and tell Rena how he really felt, and vise versa. _Events will play out the way they're supposed to I guess, gotta focus on myself right now._

* * *

**Vayne: Alright, that took me awhile to write, had a lot of writer blocks.**

**Eve: I think you're getting rusty.**

**Vayne: Never! Just a very interesting couple is all.**

**Elsword: Which one? You got like, four couples. Two of which involve OCs!**

**Vayne: That reminds me. Leave a review telling me if you want to see more interactions between the other couples, and not mostly focused on Elsword and Rena. I'd do it anyway, but these stories are for you guys, so I want your honest opinion! Oh, and leave a review telling me what you think about the story thus far. Later!**


	2. Things Look Up

Chapter Two: Things Look Up

**Vayne: First off, yes the first chapter seemed rushed because, it was rushed. I had an idea for getting this started, but it kept running away from me as I was writing, so chapter one was kind of a "this just kind of happened" thing. I apologize for that, but hopefully the rest of the story will make up for it. Any who, let's continue.**

* * *

The snow fell softly to the ground in Elder. The cold wind did not harm, but instead made residents feel more alive than ever. Spirits were high, as Christmas was but a week away. The streets were busy with people buying gifts, working stores, or just hanging about. Two particular people sat at a table on a cafe balcony, both nervous.

"So...did you enjoy the movie?" Rena decided to try an innocent conversation, anything to break the unnerving silence.

"Well, I like making fun of really bad movies. Sorry that you had to sit through it though." Elsword apologized.

"Oh it's alright. I liked listening to you make fun of it, it was more entertaining than the movie." Rena laughed. Her voice was music to Elsword's ears, and that smile made his heart beat faster. _Come on, just say it already!_ Elsword wracked his mind and heart, searching for the courage to ask the most important question of his life. Rena was on a similar train of thought. Elsword looked over the cafe balcony, and saw Raven.

"Hey, what's Raven doing in town?" Elsword pointed at him, and as Rena turned to look, they saw him walk up to Alirah, the owner of one of the gem stores.

"Wow, Alirah must be happy right now." Rena smiled. Everyone knew about Alirah's affection for Raven, except for him. At least until today.

"He seems really nervous." Elsword and Rena looked back at each other, shocked.

"No way!" They both exclaimed, then looked back to see Raven and Alirah walking off down the street, back to the house.

"Holy...Do you think?" Rena was shocked, she never thought Raven would have parted with Seris's memories and move on. Elsword however, his eyes closed, was lost in thought. _Calm down Elsword. I can do this. Breathe, breathe. Oh god...don't chicken out now!_

"Come on just do it already." Elsword muttered under his breath, but Rena easily heard him.

"Sorry?" Elsword looked up at her, her soothing eyes making him more nervous. He took a deep breath, then sighed. _All or never._

"Rena, I have something important I want to ask you." Elsword stared into her eyes, making her the nervous one now.

"O-Okay, Elsword."

"Rena, you're a good friend, and I know that lately I have been, distant. But, I can't keep this to myself anymore. I just...I..." Rena placed her hand on his, trying to calm him down, "Rena...I...I love you."

"Elsword...I never knew you felt like that." Rena feigned knowledge of his affection, trying to make this simple. She held his hands, gazing into his eyes, "I've liked you for awhile now as well. I think I was too scared to admit it." Elsword smiled.

"So was I. When I saw Raven go up to Alirah, something just clicked." Elsword focused deeply on Rena's olive eyes, "Rena?"

"Elsword, I think we should give this a try." She smiled, her face beginning to get red, "Maybe, it will be good, maybe, somehow, it will be bad. We won't know unless we try."

"Rena." Elsword held her hands tighter, "Thank you." They got up from their table, paid for the food, and hand in hand, walked back towards home.

"Elsword? What did you get for Eve for tomorrow?" Rena was curious.

"Oh, remember how Eve had been saying she needed those parts for her workshop?" Rena stared at him, eyes wide.

"The ones she said are almost impossible to find?" Elsword nodded, proud of himself, "How the hell did you find them?"

"Well, Vayne might have helped a little." Rena sighed, then smiled.

"Yeah, that hourglass is really something isn't it?" She the sighed again, "I feel bad for him though."

"Why?" Elsword walked slightly in front of Rena, clearing away the high snow.

"While we all can relax easy after all we have done, Vayne still is constantly at work. Having to use that hourglass to track and maintain the Wayward Sands, and having to be ready to do his duty if a corrupted demon arises." They stopped in silence.

"Man, I wish I could help him somehow, at least make things easier for him." Elsword sighed, and continued to shove the snow out of the way. Rena walked slowly now, thinking about what Elsword had said. _Elsword, there is definitely something you can do to make things easier for him, and for me and Eve. I hope you will do it._ Rena shook her head. _No, Vayne said we'll ask them a while after Christmas._ She chuckled softly. _Well, Aisha already said yes._

* * *

Chung, Vayne, Aisha, Raven, and Alirah all sat in the living room. Eve had sent Oberon and Ophelia to town to collect Alirah's personal effects, and was inside her workshop working on something the others did not know about. Alirah sat nervously, the recent events having not even been fantasies to her, and Raven held her hand reassuringly. The door opened, and Rena and Elsword walked in, hand in hand.

"Hey guys!" Vayne greeted them merrily.

"Hey." Elsword and Rena replied, and walked to the couch. They sat down, and looked at Alirah, Eve came down the stairs then and sat down next to Chung. It was not intentional, but everyone greeted Alirah at the same time.

"Alirah, we're happy to have you with us." Alirah jumped slightly then, startled.

"T-Thank you!"

"Oh mellow out girl." Aisha smiled.

"Looks like your things are here." Vayne peered out the window to see Oberon and Ophelia coming to the house, "Glad you're going to be staying with us."

"Thank you." Alirah looked at Eve, "I'm sorry, but I don't have anything for you for your birthday."

"Oh it's alright. Let's take this new relationship between you and Raven as the present, and just so you know, I love it." Eve smiled, and Alirah blushed slightly.

"Is she going to be coming with us tomorrow?" Elsword looked at Raven, who nodded, "Awesome."

"So, where exactly are we going?" Alirah knew they were going on a trip, but the details weren't explained yet.

"It's a mountain resort north of Hamel called Blessed Heights. It's a really fancy place, lots of food and stuff to do. We'll be staying there for Christmas." Elsword explained.

"Wow, sounds nice." Alirah smiled as Raven wrapped his arm around her.

"We have reserved cabins, two per cabin." Raven kissed her cheek, and Alirah blushed, making everyone else laugh.

The sun was beginning to set, and most of the gang retired to their rooms. Elsword and Rena stayed up however, and turned on the TV, some romantic movie playing on low volume. Rena was in Elsword's arms, and they lay down on the couch, Rena on top of him. They gazed into each other's eyes, not wanting to look away. They could feel each other's warm breath over the cold, night air, warming their lips. They stared at each other, and Rena slowly, very slowly, lowered her head. Elsword moved his head up slightly, joining their lips. As the kiss began, Elsword wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as Rena held his shoulders.

"I love you." They both said wearily, drowsiness catching up to them. Their eyes slowly closed, and they drifted off to sleep on the couch.

* * *

"Aw, look at them." Rena heard Aisha as she was beginning to wake up.

"One day and they're already making out on the couch." Vayne teased.

"I think it's romantic." They both heard Alirah say. Rena and Elsword finally woke up, sitting up on the couch. They rubbed their eyes, "Oh, morning."

"Morning." They both groaned.

"You two better get your gifts, Eve will be up soon." Chung sat down, laying a blue box on the coffee table. Rena and Elsword quickly got their gifts, and just in time, as once they got back to the living room, they heard Eve coming down the stairs.

"Morning everyone." Eve smiled, and Chung instantly walked up and hugged her.

"Happy birthday Eve." He whispered, and kissed her cheek. He brought her over to the couch he was sitting on, and handed her his gift, but she held up her hand.

"I want yours last."

"Are you not interested?" Chung felt somewhat hurt.

"Oh no, I'm dying to find out what you have for me. I just want to build up the suspense." She smiled.

"Eve, you're so weird." Aisha sighed.

"Want mine first?" Elsword hoisted a large, black box over from behind the couch. Eve raised an eyebrow, curious.

"Okay." Elsword put in front of her, and she slowly opened the lid.

"You act like it's going to blow up." Vayne chuckled.

"Once she sees what's in there, some blowing up might occur, in a different sense." Elsword smirked, then laughed as Eve's eyes widened as she looked into the box. She pulled out a variety of incredibly complicated, black iron tools and parts.

"Oh my god! Elsword, thank you!" She got up and tightly embraced him, "You have no idea how long I've been looking for these!"

"Give Vayne some credit to, he helped me find it." Eve let Elsword go, allowing him to sit back down, and hugged Vayne.

"Well, since you're here." Vayne handed her a small black box, "Hand made it." Eve opened the box, and it was a fair sized, transparent, spherical crystal.

"What is it?"

"It's just a little trinket. Inside the sphere are some handcrafted Sands. Look at it more closely." Eve gazed at the crystal ball, and it suddenly fill with gold liquid, almost like solid wind as it drifted inside the ball, "Glad you like it."

"How'd-"

"The ball senses the feelings of the person looking into it. It can also be used as a tool to tell if someone it lying."

"What colors mean what?"

"Gold is happiness, blue is sadness, black is depression, red is anger, green is confusion, and orange is doubt. There are several other colors with a variety of meanings, and they sometimes blend, so if you get purple, you're angry and sad. If the colors don't mix, it just has both."

"That's really cool, thank you Vayne." Eve smiled, and hugged him again.

"Ah, it was nothing." Vayne looked at Aisha, "Well?" Aisha stuck her tongue out at him, and handed Eve something soft wrapped in paper. Eve tore the paper off, and unfolded a long, white, silk dress with gold trim and a faded orange El shard on the belt, which was sewn into the fabric on the back.

"Aisha, is this-?"

"Yep, that dress you wanted when we took that trip to Hamel. It was a pain in the ass to order it and get it here, but it arrived just in time."

"Thank you." Eve turned as Raven got up and handed her another small box.

"We teamed up for ours." Raven glanced at Rena. Eve opened the case, and took out a heart-shaped gem the size of her palm, with all the colors of the rainbow. Rena got up, and handed her an even smaller box. Eve set down the gem, and took out a small, white piece of machinery.

"You were always saying you didn't really like your eye color, so I thought of you when I saw this on our Hamel trip." Rena smiled as Chung looked at the chip, confused.

"What is this?" He asked.

"This is a little piece of coding that allows me to change my eye color when I want to." Eve looked as Vayne smacked his open palm with his fist.

"You could use it so we know your current feelings too, or deceive us." Eve blushed suddenly, and whispered something into Vayne's ear, "Oh, that's silver." Eve smiled.

"What she ask?" Aisha asked, knowing Vayne would tell her anyway.

"Eve?" Vayne looked at her, and she shook her head, "Sorry."

"Aww." Aisha then just kissed his cheek, "Tease." Eve sat back down next to Chung.

"Now, let's see what you got me." Chung smiled, and handed her the box.

"I made it myself too." Eve looked confused as she took out a black square, about the size of a large plate.

"What is it?"

"I know you told me that you're always capturing moments we all spend together in pictures through your drones, and you said you would have to get rid of some soon. See this?" Chung pointed out a hand-sized and shaped indent in the back, with a small hole in the center, "Now you can put those photos in this, and it will play through them."

"So that's why you asked me about how I get my pictures." Chung shrugged at her accusing stare, then made her blush with a kiss, "I love it, thank you dear."

"Happy birthday Eve." Alirah came up and gave her a hug, which Eve returned, "I'm sorry I don't have anything to give you."

"Just make Raven happy, and I'll forgive you." Eve smiled, and Alirah blushed slightly. Raven got up.

"Well, it's time we hit the road people." Raven stretched his legs, and Rena stood up.

"But we still need to eat the cake I made for today." Rena whined.

"Well, maybe if you had told us you made one, I would not have said that." Everyone got up, and sat down at the dining table while Rena got the cake. It was more fancy than anything they had at the local bakery, with elven words written in icing.

"Happy birthday Eve." Everyone said, and Eve blew out the candles.

* * *

"Might be a little late, but not too much." Raven grunted as he, Chung, Vayne, and Elsword loaded the two trucks with their clothes, armor and weapons for the trip. They were getting things loaded up as fast as they could, and the girls were getting ready upstairs. As Vayne closed the tailgate, he sighed.

"That's all of it. We got two trucks, eight of us, so four each." Vayne closed his eyes, thinking about who would be going with who.

"Why don't we just pair up? You and Raven are driving anyway, so Aisha and Alirah can sit with you." Chung proposed the idea.

"And you and Eve can ride in the back of one truck, and Elsword and Rena in the other. Sounds good." Vayne checked both trucks, "I'm amazed there's still plenty of room in the back of these, enough for maybe three people." Vayne rummaged through the back of the garage, and came back with two large, soft, furry black covers. He folded them up and placed them on the back of each truck, providing something comfy to sit on. Vayne hopped in to test them, and sighed, "Oh man, I could sleep on this!"

"Well, too bad." Elsword laughed, and the girls entered the garage.

"We're all ready." Rena said, and then kissed Elsword. The other girls did the same to their objects of affection.

"Well, Aisha and Alirah are obviously riding in front with Vayne and Raven." Elsword looked at Rena, "Which truck you want?"

"I don't really care." Rena wrapped her arms around Elsword's neck, "As long as I'm with you." Elsword responded with a deep kiss.

"Why not just make it easy and do a gem toss?" Vayne formed a small crystal ball in his hand. He stood between Elsword and Chung, and flicked it into the air. Elsword caught it.

"So who do I ride with?"

"You'll ride with me, Chung and Eve with Raven. When we get to our first stop, we'll just switch trucks." Everyone nodded, and got into the vehicles. Eve activated the garage doors, and once they were open, the gang began the long drive through the forest to Elder, through the streets, and onto the main road. The trip was going to take at least two days, so the lovers in the back of the trucks got comfortable, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Vayne: Hopefully this chapter was better than the first XD As you probably assumed, the next chapter is going to be the car ride. Once again, drop me a review telling me what you think!**


	3. Questions

Chapter Three: Questions

The Elgang had finally reached the border of the Burma region, and the sun was beginning to get uncomfortably hot. The four in the trucks had air conditioning, and Eve was powering a fan for herself and Chung. However, Elsword and Rena had nothing, and were drenched with sweat. Elsword looked through the packs, hoping to find a fan or something to help, but turned up empty.

"Rena, do you mind if I take my shirt off? It is way too hot." Elsword looked around, "Despite that it's winter, you'd think even here it'd at least be cooler."

"It's alright Elsword." As Elsword took off his shirt, Rena did as well.

"Ah!" Elsword looked away, blushing. He heard Rena sigh.

"Elsword, I have a bra on. It's alright." Rena crawled up to him, and hugged him tightly. Elsword felt like his face was on fire, as he was ashamed that her breasts felt so good against his back, "Come on, we're lovers anyway."

"It just feels too fast." Elsword sighed, "But okay."

"Anyway, luckily the Burma region isn't that long, so we'll be at the coast soon." Rena laid down, resting her head on Elsword's lap, "Elsword?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you fall for me?" Rena smiled as he blushed again.

"Well...kind of...when I first met you. You're just so beautiful, I couldn't keep you out of my thoughts. You were driving me crazy, but also gave me something else to fight for." Now it was Rena who blushed, and Elsword smiled, "I love it when you do that."

"Likewise."

"And what about you? Did you like me before I asked you?"

"Um...I'm not quite sure really. You did creep into my dreams sometimes, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Now though, I'm glad we're together now, Saryphil." Elsword stared at her in confusion when she called him that, "It means crimson in elven, just like your eyes." Rena sat up, and held his arm. She felt bad, as his arm ended up wedged between her breasts, but she was lost in his eyes.

"Rena..." Elsword sighed, able to taste her breath. He placed a hand on her cheek, and kissed her gently. Elsword couldn't help himself as he closed his eyes and slid his tongue into her mouth, wrapping it around her tongue and sucking on it. He heard Rena sigh, she wrapped her arms around him and dug her fingers into his shoulders, not letting him go. Rena leaned back, laying down on the bed of the truck and pulling Elsword down on top of her. Her body felt wild, running her hands down his bare back as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, tasting his saliva.

"Oh Elsword...I love you..." She went to kiss him again, but stopped suddenly as she heard someone.

"No fucking in the back of my truck!" Vayne yelled from the front seat, his head out the window. Elsword and Rena blushed violently, and they heard Aisha laughing, "And put your clothes on, we're almost to the coast!" Quite willingly, Rena and Elsword put their shirts back on, and saw Chung and Eve beside the truck, giggling.

"Shut up!" Elsword yelled, thoroughly embarrassed. Rena put her hands on his shoulders, turning him to look at her.

"Just let them be." Rena stared at him pathetically, "For me?" Elsword sighed.

"Alright Rena, just for you, and only for you." Elsword kissed her again, holding her tightly. He heard Chung and Raven.

"Whooo!" Elsword responded by simply extending his arm towards them, and giving them the middle finger. They both heard someone get slapped.

"Ow!" They heard Chung whine.

"Don't make fun of them!" Eve scolded, "Eek!" They heard Eve squeal. Elsword pushed Rena down onto the bed of the truck, and laid down next to her.

"All's well that ends well." Elsword sighed, and closed his eyes to catch some sleep. Rena sat up, staring at him. She had never felt anything like what she had just felt before. Elsword made her heart fly, she felt so dizzy, and she felt so, warm.

"Is this what it's like? Being...turned on?" Rena sighed. She wasn't even embarrassed that she would have done it right here, if Vayne hadn't stopped them. She shook her head, "No, not yet. It's too soon, I want to treat him right." She lay down next to him, and kissed his cheek, "Sleep well, my love."

* * *

"Got any plans for yourself on this trip?" Aisha asked Vayne sweetly. He shrugged.

"There's a sacred shrine on the summit of one of the mountains. I think I might go pay my respects."

"What's the shrine for?"

"A memorial to a different clan of elves. They were wiped out long ago by a Wayward Demon." Vayne's face became contorted by grief, "If only I had be faster."

"Vayne, I'm sure you did everything you could." She couldn't bear to see him sad, and quickly changed the subject, "They're moving fast aren't they?" Aisha looked out the back window to see Elsword and Rena sleeping soundly next to each other, "Elsword's got some courage."

"Either that or it's Rena's..." Vayne trailed off, but Aisha stared at him.

"What is it Vayne?" Aisha raised and eye brow and tapped her finger on her arm, both of which were crossed. Vayne sighed. _I'm screwing myself with this._

"Elves have...a...massive sex drive." Vayne sighed, "It's not hard to turn an elf on."

"Oh really?" Aisha smiled, and placed her hand on his crotch.

"Ah! Aisha I'm driving!"

"Getting anywhere?" Aisha whispered into his ear, moving her hand back and forth.

"Yes, now please stop!" It wasn't that Vayne couldn't drive with this going on, he just didn't want to lose it. At least not now.

"Too late dear." Vayne glanced at her motioning hand, which was lifting up her skirt, "Look, I'm all wet." Vayne groaned as Aisha slid her hand down his pants, massaging him. Vayne sighed.

"Fuck it."

"Gladly." Aisha winked, unclipped her seatbelt, and began to ease off his jeans.

* * *

_An hour later_

* * *

Chung held Eve tightly in his arms as Vayne and Raven drove the trucks off the ferry, and headed north. Eve shivered, the cold air biting her skin. Chung rubbed her arm, trying to warm her up.

"S-S-So...c-c-cold..." Eve was shaking now, so Chung took the large, furry sheet they were sitting on, pulled Eve on top of him, and wrapped them in the sheet. Eve sighed in relief, "T-Thank-k-k you...C-C-Chung."

"Sssh...focus on warming up." Chung cupped her face, and kissed her gently.

"It's...the change in temperature...my systems need...to get...used to it." Eve seemed to be crying, "I'm sorry."

"Eve, don't apologize. I love you." Chung rubbed her back, warming her up.

"Chung."

"Yeah?"

"How long has it been? How long have you been making me the happiest girl alive?"

"Two wonderful years." Chung kissed her on each cheek, then her lips, "You're so cold."

"Then make me warm, please." Eve kissed him again, sliding her tongue into his mouth. They held each other tightly, beginning to squirm as they kissed. Eve could feel her systems adjusting to the cold, quickly warming her up. They finally stopped, and laid the sheet back down on the truck, looking around as they were greeted by gently falling snow.

"We're already in the mountains, that was fast." Chung looked at Eve, who was staring intently at Vayne's truck, a devious smile on her face.

"So, so naughty." Eve smiled, and whispered into Chung's ear, "Guess who's getting it on?" Chung gasped.

"In the freaking truck?!" Eve nodded, "Whoa. Aisha's got crazy tastes." Eve smiled, and caught Chung's attention with a deep kiss. She lapped at his tongue, sucking on it. Chung held her tighter, and nibbled on her neck.

"Ah..." Eve sighed. _That reminds me. I think two years waiting is long enough._ Eve had plans for Christmas night, and she had full intent to act on them. Whether or not Chung submitted or not, was irrelevant. Eve had waited patiently, and her patience was finally wearing thin. She continued to kiss him, Chung being completely oblivious to Eve's plot.

* * *

Raven and Alirah sat awkwardly. They had been silent, miraculously, the whole trip. Raven felt rude, and spoke up.

"So...Alirah." She jumped slightly, and stared at him, "Do you...have any family?" She smiled, happy he was deciding to learn more about her.

"I have an older brother, he lives in Hamel actually. He took care of me after mom and dad passed away."

"That's horrible, I'm sorry for your loss." Raven felt bad, assuming he revived suppressed memories.

"It's alright Raven, it doesn't bother me anymore. Rick's a nice guy, always looking out for me. I was going to move in with him if you hadn't come to me. Thank you."

"Um...no problem." Raven turned his face, trying to hide his blush. Alirah smiled, and kissed his cheek.

"What about you? Any loved ones?" Alirah grew concerned as Raven's face darkened.

"No, they're...all gone."

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" Raven's expression didn't change.

"Do you want to hear the story?" Alirah froze for a moment then nodded, "It was several years ago. I was the leader of the Black Crow mercenaries. I served my kingdom dutifully, but the higher-ups didn't like a lowlife like me in such a high position. I was framed, and sentenced to death. My friends and fiancé, Seris, got me out of prison, but we were ambushed in the forest. I watched my friends, and my love, killed before my eyes. I was found by Nasod's, and taken to the Return Plains in Altera, where I received my arm. It controlled my mind, and I assaulted the Pongos, but Elsword and the others brought me to my sense, and I chose to fight on for my fallen friends."

"Raven, that's a touching story." Raven held her hand tightly, his Nasod claw tightly holding the wheel, "What was Seris like?"

"She was a lot like Rena. Kind, gentle, yet deadly in combat."

"Did you ever have feelings for Rena?" Alirah was a little surprised as Raven shook his head.

"No, I was content with the memories I had with Seris, they kept me going. Vayne convinced me however, that I had to move on. So he told me about how you felt, and I left for town to ask you." Raven sighed as a large building came into view, "Finally here."

Raven and Vayne stopped the cars, and everyone got out. The first thing they did was get some clothes better suited for the cold while Raven headed inside to check in. Eve eyed Aisha and Vayne, smiling. Vayne just sighed, he didn't even care anymore. Aisha was happy with what she had done, so he was happy as well. Rena and Elsword walked off to the nearby tree line, and talked softly.

"Elsword...can I ask you something?" Rena whispered, embarrassed, nervous, and ashamed.

"Of course."

"Elsword...I'm sorry, but we can't do this slowly."

"Why not?"

"Because of how my body works." Rena looked down, blushing, "Elves are very...passionate beings. There was a reason Vayne said 'no fucking' on the road in Burma." Elsword stared at her, shocked.

"You...serious?"

"Yes Elsword. I'm sorry, but I'll do my best to keep my urges at bay." Rena gently kissed him, "Unless you wish otherwise." Elsword was blushing, making her feel bad. Then, he held her waist tightly.

"I thought you knew already. I'll do anything for your happiness." Elsword gently kissed her, then they looked to the trucks to see no one there, "Where'd everyone go?"

"Bathroom?"

"Probably." Rena and Elsword walked to the trucks, as someone had to watch them. As they waited, an old man, his face obscured by a massive beard and large, bushy eyebrows, walked up to them. He looked them both up and down.

"Uh...can I help you?" Elsword had no idea what the man wanted. They jumped as he suddenly laughed, his voice squeaky, and high pitched.

"Ha! When the sunny cat reaches the mountain's crack, daisies will spring to battle!"

"What?" Elsword and Rena stared at each other.

"Time goes nowhere in the dead of summer."

"It's winter." Rena corrected, and the old man sighed.

"Rats go snork when the bottle breaks." The strange old man laughed again, then walked away, heading up the mountain trail. Rena and Elsword looked at each other, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Any idea?" Rena asked, and Elsword shook his head, "Me either." They sighed as everyone left the main building and walked up to them.

"You alright? You look like you have a migraine." Vayne put his hands on both of their foreheads.

"We just met the weirdest old man we've ever met." Elsword looked down the road.

"How so?" Alirah giggled, finding this funny. After Elsword explained what happened, everyone was laughing. Except Vayne, who was thinking.

"You alright dear?" Aisha was slightly concerned.

"Yeah, he just...sounds familiar." Vayne walked a little ways up the road, and scanned the mountain trail. He suddenly ran towards the forest edge, and picked something up from the bushes, "No way. No fucking way!" Vayne was laughing now, and as the others walked up to him, they saw he was crying.

"Vayne?" Chung was a little frightened by this sudden explosive change of personality. Vayne was still laughing, seeming to gasp for air.

"Hahahahah! Just...give me...hahaha...a second." Vayne slowly stopped laughing, but was evidently still happy. He showed them the object he had picked up, making them startle slightly.

"Why do you have a goat's tail?" Raven asked.

"That old man-" Vayne stopped, turning to see the old man Elsword and Rena saw from before standing in front of them.

"Be that little ant that goes down the forelorn road on summer's eve for a buggy trip." Everyone stared at him.

"What?" They all said, except Vayne, who walked up to them.

"Hello to you as well, " Vayne looked over his shoulder at his friends, "Master Bogi."

"Uh...who is this?" Aisha asked.

"This is the one who taught me everything I know." Vayne bowed to the old man, "Master, it's good to see you well." Bogi said some other incomprehensible nonsense, and Vayne looked at him, "Oh. I see. It was too good to be true after all. Why are you here?" More nonsense, "I see. Thank you Master, I will." Everyone gasped as Bogi slowly evaporated, turning into snow that lifted up into the air, "Farewell."

"Vayne? What was he saying?" Aisha was incredibly confused, as was everyone else.

"He wanted to give me some advice, and gave me a pointless order, as I was already doing it."

"Which was?" Elsword asked, but Vayne didn't look at him when he answered.

"To make you happy." He gently kissed Aisha, and everyone smiled.

"What was this, Bogi like?" Alirah wondered, and Vayne laughed.

"He was exactly what he appeared to be. But don't be mistaken, Bogi wasn't crazy. No, far from it. If he was alive, and going all out, we'd all be dead before our next breath." Everyone shivered, "But Bogi was a Snow Whisperer, and they detested killing. Instead, they taught others their way of fighting. I decided to train under Bogi, and after three years living with him, I finally was able to understand what the hell he was saying."

"Wow, dude seemed bonkers, but sounds like he was an amazing fighter."

"Did I mention half my stay with him was spend on a hospital bed? Training was no bullshit."

"Anyway, shall we get on with our vacation? Raven gestured to the cars, and everyone nodded. The drive to the cabins was not long, Vayne parked in between the first two cabins, and Raven drove a little further down the road to the other two. Everyone unpacked their things, and got settled into their cabins. The trip was long and tiring, so nothing was going to happen today. Elsword and Rena both collapsed on the bed, exhausted, and gazed into each other's eyes.

"What should we do tomorrow?" She asked, not really caring what.

"Hiking?"

"Sounds fun." Both their eyes were beginning to closed, and they yawned before wrapping themselves up in the sheets.

"Good night Rena." Elsword whispered, wrapping her in his arms.

"Night. I love you." She said.

"Love you to."

* * *

**Vayne: Okay, if anyone has any ideas for what they might want to see happen in the story, like what the gang will do on vacation before Christmas gets here, PM me, drop a review, you know what to do. Also, check out my profile and check out the poll please, I want to write things that the majority wants to read, so let me know what you want!**


	4. The Abandoned City

Chapter Four: The Abandoned City

The morning came, but not its warming rays. The clouds had formed a thick blanket over the sky, only allowing a dim glow to pass through. Raven slowly woke up, and grasped his arm in pain. The cold was finally getting to his circuits, and he slid some of the plating out of the way to reveal a panel. He set his arm to a special coding that Eve had given him, and his arm began to heat up, cooling off. As he woke up, he could smell something coming from down the hall. He got dressed, and entered the kitchen to see Alirah cooking breakfast. She saw him enter, and smiled.

"Morning Raven, almost done here." Raven saw her flip a large egg in the pan, and then return to the sausages she was frying. Raven walked up to her, and was taken by surprise as she turned and kiss him.

"I thought you were too nervous to be like that." Alirah smiled at this.

"I was still just wrapping my head around everything that had happened." Alirah finished breakfast, and they both sat down on the couch to eat.

"This is really good Alirah." She blushed slightly.

"My brother taught me how to cook, I'm glad you like it." Alirah felt the heat in Raven's arm, and grew concerned, "Raven, is your arm alright?"

"Yeah, it has to be warmer in the cold."

"I see." They finished eating, and placed their dishes on the table. Raven held her face gently.

"You have such mesmerizing blue eyes, they remind me of the sea." She blushed again, and Raven ran his hand through her long, black hair, "And you're hair is so smooth."

"T-Thank you."

"Alirah, I'm curious. Why are you always so nervous?" Raven felt a story brewing as Alirah looked down.

"I fell in love once before, when I was fifteen, when I still lived in Hamel. He was so nice to me, and always did everything to make me happy. But...one day, he just began to avoid me whenever possible. I began to think I wasn't worth anything, that I wasn't attractive." Raven held her hand tightly, and she continued, "One day, I saw him with another girl, and I ran home and locked myself in my room, and cried for the rest of the day. I thought I'd never love again." She looked into his eyes, and held his shoulder, "But then I met you, and I had hope again."

"I'm sorry for what happened to you. I swear I'll make up for it." They kissed, and then heard someone knock on the door.

"I'll get it. Could you wash the plates?"

"Sure thing dear." Feeling adventurous, as Alirah got up he slapped her ass, making her squeak. She glared at him, and he smiled. She did as well, and answered the door. Vayne was there, and the rest of the gang was on the lawn.

"Morning Vayne, what's up?" Alirah liked Vayne quite a bit, he was the reason she had Raven now after all.

"I was wondering if you would like to join us for a little hiking trip. There's something I want to show you all." Vayne looked over Alirah's shoulder just as Raven walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Would you like to go hiking Raven?" She asked, staring into his eyes. He nodded.

"Sure, sounds like a good way to start off the vacation." They stepped out into the cold, and closed the cabin door. They walked to the others, and everyone followed Vayne into the forest.

"Why are we going off the path?" Chung was worried they might get lost.

"The place I want to show you is sacred, so no one knows where it is." Vayne replied, and everyone grew much more interested.

They walked for about an hour, and then arrived at a giant chasm. Everyone thought they went the wrong way, but Vayne began to examine the floor at the edge of the chasm, brushing away the snow. It was obvious he was looking for something, but what?

"What are you doing?" Eve was getting impatient. Vayne was silent, then stood up.

"Alright, see this rune on the floor?" Vayne pointed to his feet, where a faintly glowing rune was etched into a small rock. On each side were indentations in the shape of feet, "Step onto the indentations next to it, and enjoy."

"Enjoy what?" Elsword couldn't see anything other than a boring rune and a big hole before them. Vayne smiled, and stepped on top of the rune. A sudden white glow shone from the rune, and a giant, winding path of ice appeared before them, circling down into the darkness below. Soon after, the chasm lit up, the brilliant lights making one able to see down to the bottom, where the stone opened up to reveal an entrance. To where, only Vayne knew. He held out his hand towards Aisha, and everyone noticed a snowboard had materialized under his feet. It was of obvious elven origin.

"Want to come with me?" Aisha knew she couldn't snowboard, and didn't want to fall. She climbed onto Vayne's back, and held him tightly, "If you get scared, just close your eyes." Aisha nodded, and Vayne sped down the icy ramp. Everyone watched carefully as he slid down and soon entered the hole in the wall.

"This seems awesome." Elsword looked at Rena, "Wanna come with me or go solo?" Rena answered by jumping onto his back. She only held on just tight enough, not wanting to distract Elsword with her breasts. Elsword stood where Vayne showed them, and after the board materialized, rocketed down the ramp. Rena looked back, and saw Raven and Chung coming after them, both with Alirah and Eve on their backs. They soon all entered the darkness of the cave.

* * *

"Vayne, what is this?" Aisha looked around, as did everyone else, trying to make sense of what was around them.

"This," Vayne turned to face the group, "Is the sacred, lost city of Izrameer." The dark cave suddenly lit up, and everyone stared at the city. The buildings seemed to be carved from the rock, then turned to ice. Intricate fountains still circulated water, cold and refreshing. Statues lined the streets, depicting ancient heroes of lore.

"To imagine, something like this could exist under the mountain." Alirah was in awe, and took out a sketch book and pencil from her pack.

"You draw?" Raven leaned over her as she began to sketch the eastern side of the city.

"Yeah." She looked at Vayne, "Is it alright for me to do this?"

"Yes. If anyone wishes to join me, I'm going to the shrine." Vayne began to walk off, and everyone walked after him, aside from Alirah and Raven, who stayed at the exit while she sketched.

After several minutes, they arrived at a massive temple of ice. The frozen structure seemed to glow gold, and Vayne parted the heavy doors and the group departed down the hall. The silent halls of the temple made everyone feel uneasy, especially Rena and Vayne.

"Why are you so on edge?" Elsword realized Rena's distress, and was concerned.

"We can hear the voices of the dead." Vayne answered for her, "The painful screams of agony from when the denizens of this city were slain." He turned to Rena, "I'm sorry I brought you here."

"It's alright Vayne. It's something I've always wanted to see anyway." They stopped in front of a large altar in the giant central chamber, and Vayne and Rena both sat down on their knees, and prayed. They spoke in elven, so none of the others knew what they were saying. They then stood up.

"What was that for?" Eve asked.

"Just a simple payer for the dead." Vayne walked up to one of the countless coffins on each side of the temple, and placed a hand on it, "It took so long." He muttered.

"What took so long?" Chung felt like he was invading sensitive territory as Vayne turned to look at him.

"I came here again after my pilgrimage, because when I returned home, everyone was dead. I ran here, but the same Wayward Demon that killed my people, had killed everyone here. I dispatched the demon, and performed the burial right for every single person." Aisha ran to his side as he collapsed to the floor, and tears began to roll down his face.

"Vayne, please don't cry. You did all you could, and you laid them to rest." Aisha held him tightly, not knowing what else to say.

"I think we should give them some space." Rena said, and everyone left the temple, and headed back to Raven and Alirah.

* * *

Everyone sat around the table in Rena and Elsword's cabin when they returned. Everyone was tired, and hungry. Rena headed for the kitchen, and Alirah got up to help her. They decided to make stew, as it was cold, and got out what they needed.

"So, Alirah." Rena glanced at her as she turned on the stove, "How's Raven?"

"Kind, strong, everything I've ever wanted." Alirah sighed, and glanced out the kitchen door.

"Mind if you tell me about yourself?" Rena wanted to know if she would have to give her any advice.

"Well, I grew up in Hamel, and my brother took care of me as our parents passed away when we were very young. He made us money so we could both go to school, and we lived in a ragged shack in an alleyway. When I was six, my brother managed to get a job as a butler for one of the noble families, he was twelve then. I was allowed to live there and would have to work once I was older. The family's daughter was really nice to me, and we were good friends. I lived there for about ten years, and then I moved to Elder, where I set up a store to become a jewel crafter." They both continued for a little while in silence, making sure all the food as being cooked properly before Alirah continued, "Soon after, I met Raven. He came into my shop, and we talked for a little while. I didn't know it at first, but something about how he acted around me made my heart feel fuzzy. After I met the rest of you, and you told me about Raven, I just..." Alirah trailed off, a hot blush flooding her face. Rena smiled.

"You thought naughty things didn't you?" Rena teased, making her blush more.

"Y-Yeah... two years ago, I never thought I would be here today though."

"Alirah, you're such a good person. We all hoped you would try to get to Raven, and we're all grateful you did." Rena whispered into her ear, "So, what do you want to do to him?"

"Rena!" Alirah glanced at the door, making sure no one heard them. Then, while incredibly embarrassed, Alirah told Rena what she wanted to do to Raven, hopefully on this trip.

Rena and Alirah quickly finished making supper, and everyone eagerly dug in. The couples chatted amongst each other, talking about the trip they had today. Vayne was still quiet, causing Aisha to constantly reassure him. Alirah and Raven sat next to them, and Alirah got up and stood up in front of Vayne.

"Vayne," He looked up at her, "You did all you could. You have to move on. You told Raven this, so maybe you should take your own advice? None of those who died hold anything against you, as it wasn't your fault." Vayne sighed, and stood up.

"I just need some time. Heading back there was hard to do, but I felt like I had to do it." Vayne headed out the door, and Aisha ran out after him. Raven stood up then.

"We should probably leave as well. It's late." Everyone realized what time it was, and said goodnight before heading back to their own cabins.

Elsword and Rena quickly retired to their room, and wrapped themselves tightly in the sheets and each other's arms. They gazed at each other in silence, lost in their own worlds. Elsword held her face, and kissed her gently.

"Did you enjoy today?" Elsword asked, remembering the difficulties Rena had to endure. She nodded.

"Yeah. I've always dreamed of one day finding the lost city, and paying respect to the dead is just something that needs to be done." Rena sighed, then rolled on top of him, "But let's forget today, and focus on now."

"Rena...I'm not ready." Rena smiled and shook her head.

"I don't mean that Elsword. Just this." Rena kissed him again, sucking his tongue into her mouth. Elsword sighed, pleasure and relief, and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. He rolled over, pinning her to the bed as he took control of the situation. Her body getting hotter, Rena couldn't help herself as she spread her legs, trying to invite him in. Elsword felt the movement, and stopped.

"I think that's enough." Elsword lay down next to her.

"Yeah." She panted. She turned her back on him, as did he, and they went to sleep. Rena was getting worried. _He got me wet this time. I don't think I can hold it much longer. Christmas is in four days, got to at least hold it for five._

Elsword, meanwhile, was hot himself. _I almost didn't want to stop. Oh man, why does it have to be like this? Got to keep things under control._


	5. Don't Make Me Wait

Chapter Five: Don't Make Me Wait

**Vayne: Okay, the next few chapters are going to be for individual pairs. Just putting this here so you know.**

* * *

_4:00 AM, four days till Christmas_

* * *

Raven woke suddenly, the silver rays of the moon shining through the window. His memories still would not leave him be. Alirah slumbered peacefully beside him, so he carefully snuck out of the room, and sat down on the couch in the living room. He only sat there briefly, then got up and opened the door, and stepped out into the cold night air. The harsh winds made his skin burn, but he didn't care. He needed to think. He walked to his truck, lowered the tailgate, and sat down, face in his hands.

"Why? Why can't I move on...accept my mistakes...and move on? All the wrongs I've committed, all the pain I've caused." Raven stared at his Nasod arm, the metal freezing cold, "And it's all because of this...thing!" His hands balled up into fists, then relaxed, "No. It's really...my fault...for being...weak enough...to let it take hold of me." Raven felt tears beginning to form, the icy air making his eyes hurt, "I'm pathetic." Raven jumped as he felt someone hug him tightly. He looked up, and realized it was Alirah. _She must have gone looking for me._ She stared into his eyes, obviously displeased.

"Don't you ever, ever, say you're pathetic again." Alirah sighed, and sat down next to him, "I know you're haunted by terrible memories, but that happens to us all." She placed a hand on his Nasod arm, "Raven, you're not weak. After all, you beat it in the end didn't you?"

"After wreaking havoc on the Pongos."

"But doesn't everyone need help at some point?" Raven looked at her, "No one can do everything themselves. For example." Alirah took Raven's hand, and placed it over her average bust to make him feel her beating heart, "Love can't be done by oneself. Don't feel weak Raven, because you're not. You have friends who care for you, who know they can trust you. To me, that makes you stronger than anything." She wrapped him in her arms, and whispered in his ear, "I love you." Raven held her with his human arm, not wanting to risk any pain with his other.

"I love you too Alirah. I'm sorry about that."

"Don't apologize, and let's get back to bed." Alirah shivered as she spoke, as she was still in just a nightgown that Rena had kindly lent her. As they walked back to the house, Raven coded his arm to heat up again, and gently draped it over her shoulder.

"Better?" Raven smiled as she answered with a sigh of relief. They quickly got back into bed, and Alirah laid down on top of Raven.

"Good night." She murmured, then fell asleep. Raven smiled, and ran his hand through her hair.

"Good night Alirah, and thank you."

* * *

_8:30 AM that day_

* * *

Alirah slowly woke up, now laying beside Raven. She looked at him, smiling. She got out of bed and hastily got dressed. As she went to the kitchen to make something for breakfast, she wondered what they might do today. She began to toast some bread and scrambled eggs in a pan, not wanting to do anything elaborate. _Hm...maybe we could pay my brother a visit? I haven't seen him in years, and I think Raven would like to meet him._ She finished breakfast, and noticed Raven still wasn't up. She headed back down the hall to wake him. She smiled as she looked at Raven's sleeping face. _He looks so harmless when he's asleep._ She put her hand on his shoulder, and shook him gently.

"Raven, time to wake up." She suppressed a laugh as Raven groaned, just like a child being woken by his mother for school. Raven slowly opened his eyes, and smiled.

"Morning dear." Raven sat up, held her face, and kissed her. Raven then began to tickle her sides, making her squirm and fall onto the bed.

"Ah! Raven! Stop it! That tickles!" Alirah squealed, helpless under Raven's assault. After another minute, Raven stopped tickling her, and kissed her again. Then, he began to kiss her neck, biting her skin gently, "Ah...Raven...that's so good."

"I aim to please." Raven chuckled, and pulled Alirah up, "Shall we eat?" She nodded, and they quickly ate their breakfast in the living room. While they did the dishes, Alirah remembered what she wanted to ask Raven.

"Oh! Raven, I have a request for something we can do today."

"Shoot."

"I was thinking, maybe we could take a drive down to Hamel and see my brother?" Raven looked at her, "And...I kind of want to get some last minute gifts for everyone for Christmas."

"Oh yeah, we all have our gifts, but you don't have any. Sounds good." Raven thought it over, "If we leave now, we should be back before nightfall if we're fast."

"Okay then, let's hurry!" Raven and Alirah locked up the cabin, got into the truck, and sped down the mountain as fast as safely possible.

* * *

_12:48 PM_

* * *

Hamel was not as loud as Alirah remembered. The city was significantly quieter when covered in snow. She gave Raven the directions to the mansion that her brother worked. They still had a way to drive, but it wasn't far off now. As they turned a right onto the last street, Alirah pointed at the large mansion at the end of the street.

"That's where he works." Raven parked the car on the curb, and they walked to the front door. Alirah knocked the door three times, then rang the doorbell. The door opened immediately, and an old maid, seeming to be about eighty, stared at her wide eyed.

"Alirah?" She spoke slowly, shocked.

"Ann! It's so good to see you again. Is my brother home?" Alirah saw Ann was wearing a black dress, and felt Raven walk up beside her.

"Has someone passed away?" He asked politely, and Ann slowly nodded.

"I'm afraid you've arrived at a bad time Alirah." She looked at her gravely, "Your bother past away last week, and we are in the middle of the ceremony." Alirah gasped, hands flying to her mouth, and Raven caught her before she fell to the floor. Tears began to pour from her eyes.

"H-H-How?" She choked out.

"An unknown sickness took hold of him. All we know is he died in his sleep, and he was not in pain during his last days."

"He...he must...hate me...I never...came...to see him...Why didn't...he...tell me?" Ann bent over, and placed a hand on the grieving girl's shoulder.

"Ali dear. Rick loved you. He went on every day after he fell ill that he was so proud of you. He was happy your business was doing well, that you had always wrote to him. He did not tell you he was sick, because he did not want to see you cry." Ann looked at Raven, then back at Alirah, "If you wish, you may come join us for the ceremony." Alirah slowly stood up and nodded. Ann took them inside, and led them to the main hall, where the family she and her brother had served were paying respect to a shrine. A young girl saw her, and a slight smile, filled with sadness, came across her face.

"Oh...Alirah." Raven walked by Alirah closely as she walked up and shook the girl's hand.

"Hannah, it's good to see you again." Without another word, Alirah and Raven stepped up to her brother's shrine, kneeled, and prayed. Alirah was still crying, and Raven was completely silent.

* * *

_6:00 PM_

* * *

After they had said goodbye to Alirah's friends in the mansion, Alirah and Raven drove back up the mountain in silence. Raven was in distress, not wishing Alirah to be in pain, and searching for a way to ease her pain. As they parked by their cabin, Elsword and Rena, who were in the cabin not far from them, approached them. Raven calmly explained the situation, and Alirah said she just wanted to be alone. They headed back to their cabins, and Raven sunk into the couch as Alirah locked herself in the bedroom. He could hear her crying from down the hall. Looking out the window, Raven spoke to himself.

"Rick, what should I do? How can I make her happy?" Raven stared out into the forest, and saw a blurry figure in the distance. Short and hunched over, Raven realized it was the spirit of Vayne's master, Bogi. Focusing, Raven saw he was beckoning him over. Raven silently left the cabin, and crossed the field to the figure. _Don't know why I'm doing this, won't understand a single word he says without Vayne here._

"Raven." Raven almost had a heart attack as Bogi spoke his name, strong and clear, "How much do you love that young lady?"

"Enough that it pains me to see her in pain." Raven sighed, not sure what to do. He heard Bogi sigh.

"Fool." Bogi shook his head slowly from side to side.

"What?!" Raven could hardly believe him, and in a sudden fit of anger, shot a flaming round at the shriveled man. Bogi caught the round, crushing it silently in his hand, and sweeping Raven off the floor with his cane in one movement. As Raven fell onto his back, Bogi pinned him to the floor with his cane. Raven grunted, as it felt like a bus was being pressed against his chest.

"I said, fool. As in idiot, moron, nincompoop, buffoon, brain-dead." Bogi opened a single eye, his gaze piercing Raven's body, and peering into his soul, "If it pains you that much to see her in pain, then why are you out here talking to ghosts? Should you not be comforting your love in her time of need? Either you do love her, and will comfort her, or you don't and will continue to get angry at the truth." Raven then truly felt like everything Bogi had called him. Bogi let him get up, and watched Raven run back to the cabin. He smiled, "One fool down, three to go." Bogi turned to the forest, and walked into the trees, disappearing.

* * *

"Why now...why now?" Alirah sobbed, sitting on the bed. She looked up as she heard someone knock on the door.

"Alirah? Please, let me in." She heard Raven plead, and she got up and unlocked the door. Raven swiftly opened the door, and held her tightly. She cried into his shoulder, making Raven unsure of what to say.

"I can't believe...he's gone." She wept, and Raven brought her back to the bed, "I don't know what to do."

"Alirah, I never met Rick, and now I never will. But, from what Ann said, he obviously held nothing against you." Raven looked out the window, "He might be watching us right now, praying that I'll treat you right." Alirah sniffed.

"You think so?"

"Yes. So please, don't make me hurt by being sad." Raven cupped her face, turning Alirah to look at him face-to-face, "It's too much to bear."

"Raven..." Alirah wrapped her arms around him, crying, "I'm sorry...I need your...help."

"What can I do?" Raven stared at her as she slid her hand down his stomach, down to his crotch, "Alirah..."

"Please, make me forget what has happened today. Please..." Raven stared at his love, who was begging him to do something he was not truly ready to do. She stared at him, pleading for him to give in to her, "Please Raven, for me. For so long, I've wanted you, lusted for you. Every day you stayed in my mind. It was torture, you were so close, but so far." Raven closed his eyes, sighed, and placed his hands on her waist.

"I was hoping to save this for another time, but..." Raven kissed her cheek, then whispered in her ear, "I'll let you open this Christmas present early." Alirah held him tightly.

"Thank you." Alirah slowly got up off the bed, and sat down on Raven's lap, facing him. She kissed him, gently licking the roof of his mouth with her tongue as she began to ease him out of his shirt. Raven gently traced her spine with his claw, hearing her moan slightly.

"You like that?"

"I love how your arm feels on my body." Alirah smiled as she threw Raven's shirt to the floor, "Now, time to open my gift." Alirah slid off Raven's lap, and kneeled in front of him. Alirah slid off his belt, and eased his pants off. She stared at his crotch for a few moments, then gently wrapped her hand around it, beginning to jerk it off slowly. Raven groaned slightly, her soft hands gently massaging his dick. A minute later, with a few kisses, Raven was solid and Alirah was almost drooling, "You're so big."

"I'm not sure whether to be flattered or embarrassed."

"Why don't we go with turned on?" Alirah winked at him, then stuck the tip of his dick into her mouth. She sucked him like a popsicle, licking his tip inside her mouth, for a minute before sucking him deeper into her mouth. She moved lower slowly, but gradually. Raven expected her to stop when he felt his dick hit the back of her throat, but she easily forced it past, and soon had his whole dick in her throat. After a few seconds, she pulled him out, not even coughing, and smiled deviously at him, "Impressed?"

"Very, no gag what so ever?"

"Um...let's say, I practiced a lot at home after I met you." Raven stared at her, astonished.

"Did I really make that big of a difference in your life?" She nodded, and then he smiled, "Well, maybe I should get some kind of reward."

"That's what I'm-" Alirah was cut off as Raven grasped the back of her head with his metal claw, and moved her back down onto his dick. Half expecting a protest, he was rewarded with a deep, drawn out moan as he moved her head back and forth. Alirah gestured to be given a moment, and hurriedly removed her top before letting Raven continue. She groped her breasts with one hand, and rubbed her wet pussy with her other. _I might not be as big as Rena, but I bet I can do this better than her._ Raven pulled her off his dick, and laid her down on the bed.

"Are you ready?" Raven asked, slowly taking off her pants. Alirah waited until he threw her pants to the side to respond.

"I've been ready for years baby." Raven smiled slightly. _Guess I really got her distracted from...oh fuck it, this is the best day I've had in many years._ Raven gently pressed his tip against her wet cunt, making her shiver slightly, "Oh god...please, don't make me wait. I need you now!" Alirah wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss just as Raven pushed into her pussy. Alirah, muffled by Raven's tongue, released a moan of utter joy. He eased his dick in until it couldn't go any further, and quickly moved back and forth, surprising Alirah, "Oh! Oh god, yes!" Alirah, and this was unknown to Raven, was a masochist. Oh, the dreams she had dreamt, Raven ravaging her body as his heated claws scratched her body, almost burning her wounds. She grabbed Raven's Nasod arm as he retraced it, as his body heat was causing his arm to heat up, and placed it on her breast. She yelped in pain as the hot metal touched her sensitive skin, then moaned loudly. It clicked then.

"Are you...a masochist?" Raven had stopped thrusting, shocked by this revelation.

"Yes...oh Raven, treat me as you want. I'm yours...only yours."

"You..."

"Oh I'm such a masochist. Pain and pleasure, it's all the same to me." Alirah, impatient, raised her hips and forced Raven's dick back into her cunt, "Now fuck me!" Raven continued, knowing that now he didn't need to change himself. He remembered how he had fucked Seris when they were together, as she too was a masochist. It would be slightly different, but it would work. Raven turned her over onto her stomach, and pressed his metallic hand against her back as he thrusted faster and harder. Alirah's eyes rolled into the back of her head, the perfect pleasure, and just enough pain from his hot arm to make it even better. Finally making up his mind that this was what Alirah wanted, Raven dragged his sharp claws down her back, the hot edges cleanly clawing her back. She shrieked, but in total ecstasy as she felt the tips of Raven's metal fingers piercing into her back ever so slightly, and glanced over her shoulder to see her back had four long cuts from the base of her neck to her rear, each cut bleeding, but only a little.

"Ah...Alirah...I'm close..." Raven grunted, tightly holding her thighs as he thrusted. Alirah winced in pain as the heat from his arm was almost too much, and was burning her left thigh.

"Oh Raven, keep going! In or out, I don't care!" With a final thrust, a scream of delight, and a loud groan, Raven shot his load deep into her cunt. Alirah had not expected this, "So...warm...oh Raven...ah..." Raven slowly pulled out, and headed out the room, "Raven?"

"Well, I gotta get something you wrap up your back. I kind of don't want to have to explain to the cleaners tomorrow as to why there would be blood on the bed sheets." Alirah nodded, then thought of something.

"If the cleaners are coming tomorrow, then why don't we go back to town and get my presents for everyone?"

"Sounds like a plan, be right back." Raven got a red towel from one of the bags in the bathroom, and when he returned, wrapped it tightly around Alirah's torso. They wrapped themselves up in the sheets, and stared into each other's eyes for a few moments.

"I love you." They both said, and drifted off to sleep.

On the hill overlooking Raven's cabin, the spirit of an old elf smiled. He cast his gaze off into the distance, onto the cabin of a couple that seemed quite interesting in Bogi's eyes.

"That young man." He muttered, easily seeing into the bedroom window, and gazing upon the peculiar couple, "Will have quite the night tomorrow. Poor kid. But, they came here to have a good time, and that's exactly what I will have these young'uns do." With that, Bogi glanced up at the moon, and returned back to his home in the mountains.

* * *

**Raven: ...**

**Alirah: ...**

**Vayne: Um...that was a first.**

**Raven: No kidding.**

**Vayne: Hey, it was inevitable that I'd eventually bring in stuff like masochism into my stories at some point. And to all you critics out there, yes I know the story's moving fast, but I've been stressed lately so try to bear with it. Once again, check my profile and take a look over the poll. Please cast a vote, as you can choose all but one if you want (stupid poll rules D;) I love to see the pairs that people want to see, so I want your opinions!**


	6. Forgotten Promise

Chapter Six: Forgotten Promise

Eve sat by the bed, Chung sleeping soundly in front of her, smiling. For so long he had been making her happy, making her feel more accepted amongst the others, amongst humans in general. But Eve was scared now. Scared that her plans for tonight would make him reject her, maybe even hate her. She shook her head. _If he really loves me, then he'll accept this. I hope._ Eve sighed, and left the bedroom to go get breakfast ready.

"What should we do today though?" Eve wondered as she watched the bacon sizzle in the pan, "Hiking? No, we already did that. Not a snowball fight, too messy and I just want it to be me and him today." Eve looked out the window, and noticed the clouds were very thick today, blocking out the sun. It was almost as if it was night, "A walk in the forest. Yes, that will be nice." Eve smiled contently, and finished cooking breakfast. She put the plates on the living room table, and just in time, as Chung had woken up and sat down beside her to eat.

"Morning dear." He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. She kissed him back.

"Morning." They started eating, quite quickly, and Eve voiced her plan for the day, "Might we go for a walk in the forest?" Chung thought it over.

"Okay, but not too far. I don't want to get lost." Eve giggled.

"Okay." _But getting lost will be the last thing on your mind today my sweet._ Chung noticed Eve's wicked grin, and knew today would be either interesting, or painful. Or both. They finished eating, and Eve went into the bedroom to get changed, leaving Chung to do the dishes. Eve sighed, feeling warm from the mere thought of what she had planned today.

"I just want it so bad. But the chances, are so bad. Please Chung, don't make me feel selfish." Eve went to the closet, and tossed her jacket onto the bed. She was looking for something else.

* * *

The snowy forest was something special in the dark sunlight. In the absence of the sun's rays, strange lights filled the spaces between the trees in all manner of colors. Eve held Chung's arm tightly, very nervous. Her guidance sensors had encountered some manner of problem, and they would only get back from retracing their steps. She didn't want to tell Chung, because then he would immediately turn and have them head back to the cabin. They wandered into a small clearing, and saw a large wolf sitting on a hill. The proud animal gazed at them, analyzing them to see if they were a threat, or if they were worthy. After several minutes of silence and stillness, the wolf let out a great howl, and turned and walked down the opposite side of the hill. When Eve and Chung got to the top of the hill, they saw the wolf was waiting for them, staring at them as if it wanted them to follow.

"What do you think?" Chung looked at Eve, who nodded.

"Let's follow him. If we don't like where it's going, we'll head back."

"Alright." They slowly walked down the hill, and were surprised as the wolf did not turn and walk off until they were close enough they could have reached out and ran their fingers through its fur. They followed the beast through a thick patch of trees, and arrived at a true sight to see. A massive waterfall crashed into a deep, crystal clear pool of fresh mountain water. The snow was almost like sand on a beach, and in the center of the giant pool, was a large rocky outcrop. The wolf approached Eve slowly, and she kneeled down to get on level with him.

"This place it wonderful. Thank you for showing us." The wolf barked in response, then licked her cheek, "Oh!" The wolf barked again, almost sounding like laughter, and then ran off into the darkness of the forest. Eve wiped her cheek on her sleeve, then smiled at Chung, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Not as much as you." Chung placed his hands on her waist, and pulled her in close. Their lips met, their eyes closed, and they fell to the floor. The soft, thick blanket of snow effortlessly halted their fall, and Chung rolled over, placing Eve on top of him as to keep her dry. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her back tightly. Eve forced her tongue into his mouth, ensnaring his tongue and sucking on it. Chung stared at her, Eve's eyes still closed, she never acted like this before. She was not always so forward like this. Chung was growing worried, scared, as Eve began to undo his shirt.

"Chung..." She sighed, kissing his neck.

"E-Eve? What are you..." Eve sat upright, and suddenly threw her jacket to the floor. Chung stared at her in astonishment as she was wearing some manner of silk outfit, that revealed almost all of her body.

"Come on Chung." She whispered, rubbing her rear against his crotch, "Make me happy. Make me warm. Show me how much you care."

"Eve!" Chung pushed her off him, and retreated several paces as they both got onto their feet, "What is wrong with you?!" Chung didn't want this, he knew he wasn't ready. Then, he realized his worse mistake, and Eve began to cry.

"Chung...w-why...why won't...I thought..." Eve was practically bawling. Chung walked up to her.

"Eve...I'm sorry, but-" Chung reached out to hold her shoulder, but Eve smacked his hand away.

"Shut up!" She shrieked, "I thought...you would do...anything for me! I wanted this! I've wanted...it for so...long, but you reject me! I hate you!" Eve slapped him hard, and ran off into the forest. Chung began to run after her, but then he felt someone pull his arm. He turned quickly, ready to protect himself if need be. He stared in amazement, it was the wolf, and beside him was Vayne's master.

"Fool." Bogi muttered, shaking his head.

"What did I do?! I didn't want it, so I reacted!" Chung stopped as Bogi slammed his cane against the floor, hitting a stone and causing a sound louder than a raging thunderstorm at his feet. Chung held his ears in pain.

"Shut up, fool." Bogi stepped up to him, along with the wolf, "Are you really that stupid?"

"Why are you calling me stupid?!"

"Shut up!" He yelled, and Chung fell to the floor in sudden fear, "As I was saying, stupid. You either know the truth, or know it and are oblivious to it."

"What?"

"Think about it, not even deeply, just barely. Did you really make a decision to keep the young lady happy? Or did you act out of selfish worry? You just scared off the love of your life, and she can't find her way back!"

"She has sensors!"

"They're broken, idiot! Why else do you think she held onto you so tightly?" Bogi sighed, "Find her, and listen to what you really want." Chung looked up at the old spirit, and then realized.

"I'd forgotten. The promise I made to myself all those years ago."

"Yes, and it is?"

"That no matter what it was, I would make her happy." Chung jumped up, and bowed, "Master Bogi, thank you for making me remember what I had promised." Bogi smiled.

"Well? Aren't you going to find her?" Bogi looked at the wolf, who then began to push Chung towards the forest. They both ran off, and disappeared into the woods. Bogi smiled, "Good luck Chung. No matter what happens, remember the promise you made."

* * *

"Eve! Eve, where are you?!" Chung yelled, desperate to find her before night fell. The wolf sniffed the snow, and perked his ears, "Smell her?" The wolf looked into the distance, and both ran forwards. Chung ran into a clearing, another mountain spring in front of him. Eve was on the floor, inching backwards away from a large, black wolf. The emotional stress from earlier had disrupted her combat capabilities. She was helpless. Without a thought for his own safety, Chung hurled himself at the wolf, rolling down a hill towards a cliff. Chung yelled in pain as the wolf bit his shoulder, the sharp teeth sinking inside until the bone. Chung knew they were almost about to roll off the cliff, and slammed his fist into the wolf's left eye, releasing his arm just in time to grab the ledge as the beast fell into the ravine. With great effort, Chung pulled himself up, and worked his way up the cliff. Eve was still on the floor, the wolf that was with him licking her cheek to try and calm her. He knelt down next to her.

"C-Chung..."

"Shh." Chung put his jacket around her, picked Eve up, and looked at the wolf, "Let's get back." The wolf turned, and Chung followed it back to the cabin.

* * *

Chung wrapped up his arm, the wound not as bad as it had felt. The bleeding had stopped already, and it didn't hurt too much. Chung could hear Eve crying in the living room, and walked out to comfort her.

"Chung...it's all my fault. I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." Chung silently took her in his arms, squeezing her.

"Eve, it's my fault." Before Eve could protest, he looked into her eyes, "Eve, I had forgotten my promise."

"P-P-Promise?" She choked out, still in tears.

"I promised myself, that no matter what, I would make you happy." Eve gasped as Chung slid his hands down her back, to her rear, "So that's what I intend to do."

"Chung..." She began to stop crying, as she began to feel hot. Despite what she had done, Chung still loved her. But, "Wait, Chung your arm!"

"It's not as bad as it looks. Hardly feel it actually."

"Either way, if you get all heated up, you'll start bleeding again." _Not that I mind._

"Eve, I don't care. You obviously want this now, and I want you to be happy. Now don't blame yourself." Chung kissed her, quickly licking her teeth, then gazed deeply into her eyes, which were now a bright silver, "And what color does that mean?" Eve smiled, and leaned forward, pushing Chung onto the couch with her on top. She rubbed her hand over his crotch.

"Take a guess." Eve sighed as Chung groped her ass again, then squeaked as Chung stood up suddenly, sweeping her into his arms.

"How about we do it in the bedroom, not the living room." Eve's only response was another sigh, and she began to take off his shirt as they walked down the hallway. He laid her down on the bed, and stared at her lewd outfit, which she hadn't changed out of once they had returned. Chung felt his arm was incredibly hot, and realized Eve was right. The rise of body heat had caused his arm to start bleeding again. Eve blushed, seeming embarrassed about something, "What is it Eve?"

"I want to do something...but it's wrong."

"Just do it dear." Chung sat down, and held her face with his hands, "As long as it makes you happy."

"O-Okay." Eve moved Chung's hands away, and placed her face close to his bleeding wound. She ran her tongue across the thin wrapping, easily licking up a decent amount of blood. Chung was startled at first, but just let it happen. He didn't even react as Eve took off Chung's wrappings to get at the wound easier. He gasped as Eve placed her mouth over a puncture wound, and slid her tongue into the large hole.

"Ah! Eve, that...feels kind of good somehow." Chung began to think about why it felt nice. _Secret fetish? Maybe._ Eve finally moved her head off his shoulder, showing her lips quite soaked in blood.

"Did it...really feel good?"

"Yeah, surprisingly." Chung chuckled slightly as Eve looked for something to wipe her mouth on. Chung sighed, and cupped her face. Eve was shocked as Chung licked her lips clean, "Better?" Eve forced Chung onto his back, and moved her face near his crotch. She gently kissed his bulge.

"So hard already..." Eve gasped as she slid off his pants, his erection smacking her in the face once it was free, "Eeek!"

"Sorry."

"I deserve it for what I just did. Now, time to eat." Eve licked her lips, and sucked on his tip. Eve's soft, wet tongue circled his dick's head, and she quickly moved down on him, stopping halfway to bob her head up and down. Chung sighed, and could smell Eve's wet pussy, only inches from his face. He smiled, and thought it only fair to return the favor.

"Hey Eve."

"Wha-ah!" Chung, in one movement, moved the dark fabric out of the way, and licked her cunt from end to end, "Ah..." Eve moaned, Chung's tongue feeling incredible as he licked her. Eve stuck his whole dick into her mouth, forcing it into her throat. Chung countered this by sliding his tongue into her vagina, making her moan loudly as he licked her in a circular motion. Eve then rolled off him, spread her legs wide and spread her cunt with two fingers, "Come on my love, make me warm amidst this frozen mountain."

Chung turned her, and laid her head on the pillow. Eve grabbed her legs, pulling her feet over her head to give Chung all possible freedom over her body. As Chung rubbed his tip against her opening, he glanced at Eve, who was now nervous. He kissed her gently.

"Do you want to continue?" Eve nodded, "Okay then, just tell me if you want to stop."

Chung slowly pushed forward, and sunk deeply inside Eve, making her scream from the sudden, stinging pain. Chung sank all the way inside, then moved back and forth, slowly. Eve's pain was soon quenched with overwhelming pleasure. She moaned inconsistently, digging her fingers into Chung's back. He grunted when Eve's finger accidentally went into his bite wound, but both were so immersed, that her finger stayed there.

"So...warm...ah! Chung...I love you!" Eve moaned, silenced by another kiss as Chung began to move faster, thrusting harder.

"Eve...you're so tight!" It felt like his dick was being squished in her tight, soft, warm hole. Chung began to feel strange, his head felt light and his stomach was airy, "Eve...I think..."

"Oh Chung...give it to me!" Chung groaned loudly as he sunk deep into Eve's tight hole, and she screamed in ecstasy as she felt his hot liquid fill her cunt. Chung collapsed on top of her, and soon fell asleep. Eve smiled, and pulled the sheets over them, "Thank you Chung. Thank you for accepting me." She kissed him softly, beginning to fall asleep, "I love you."

* * *

**Vayne: Wow, lots of weird sex lately.**

**Eve: Freak.**

**Chung: Weirdo.**

**Vayne: Don't judge me!**

**Elgang: We judge you!**

**Vayne: D; Anyway, I'm not going to update this story for awhile, as I'm starting to run out of ideas. I'm going to start work on a new story, (Not the Rena X Aisha yet, still working on the plot for that one) so keep any eye out for it. Also, once again if you haven't already, please cast a vote on the poll on my profile. It helps all of us. It's easier for me to come up with a new story, and for the pairing that the majority wants to see.**


	7. To Share A Dance, and To Live On

Chapter Seven: To Share A Dance, and To Live On

**Vayne: I know this is rushed, but I need to finish this story so I can start work on other stuff. My apologies.**

* * *

Vayne slept silently, oblivious to the smell of open flames. He finally awoke when he heard a small explosion, his long sword appearing in his hand. _That came from the kitchen, or at least in that direction. _Another explosion, slightly smaller. Vayne crept down the hallway, peeked his head around the kitchen corner, and another explosion covered his face in black dust. He coughed, and the source turned to look at him, quite embarrassed.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"Aisha." Vayne put away his long sword, trying to remain calm, "What, are you doing?"

"Um...cooking breakfast." She mumbled, and Vayne sighed.

"Can you please not try to make cooking breakfast sound like an attack from a premature Wayward Demon? Seriously dear, you gave me a heart attack."

"Vayne I'm so sorry!" Aisha knew she was bad, but not that bad. She felt even worse learning that the sound reminded him of those horrid creatures.

"It's alright." Vayne looked at her, her clothes caked in soot. He chuckled, "How about you get dusted off, and I'll start breakfast?" She frowned.

"I'm a horrible partner. Can't even make breakfast." Vayne held her tightly.

"Aisha, all I ask of you is to be happy. Can you just do that for me?" Aisha smiled, and they kissed briefly before Aisha went down the hall to clean herself up.

"I'm so stupid." She grumbled as she wiped her soot stained face in the sink, "Can't even use magic to make food, and I call myself a master." She sighed, "Still, at least we have similar needs." She smiled, remembering how hot she was feeling, "I hope he's up to it again tonight."

"Aisha! Done!" She heard Vayne call from the living room, and trotted out to sit down next to him. She saw his bag next to him.

"Have something planned for today?" He nodded.

"I want to go back to Izrameer. There was something there I wanted to show you, and only you."

"Are you sure?" Aisha knew that it was hard for Vayne to be in that place.

"Yes, don't worry about me." They quickly finished eating. Vayne stood up and slung his pack over his shoulder. "Shall we go?"

* * *

Izrameer was still breathtaking for Aisha, more so as Vayne escorted her through the royal palace. Aisha was somewhat worried, concerned that she shouldn't be here. She told Vayne, but he said it didn't matter. After all, everyone here was dead. She thought about Bogi, and Vayne laughed.

"Bogi wouldn't care. In fact, he'd approve of my bringing you here." Vayne placed his hands on two massive doors, and forced them open slowly. Inside, was a giant dancing hall. The floor was of ice, molded into amazing figures beneath the floor. It was as if the floor itself was dancing. Vayne handed Aisha his bag, opened it, and walked off behind a pillar.

"Vayne?" No answer. Aisha looked inside, and was shocked at what she withdrew. An elegant white gown, with elven designs made of silver and gold. A large purple El shard was embedded into the chest area. The dress was actually quite simple. Aisha had a feeling as to where this was going, and adorned the gown. At that moment, Vayne returned wearing a similarly decorated white tux. He held out his hand.

"May I have a dance?" Aisha blushed, embarrassed, yet took his hand. He spun her towards him, grasping her other hand as her back pressed against his chest. He spun her again, placing his hand on her waist. Aisha, while not a skilled dancer she still knew how to dance, placed her hand on his shoulder. Vayne snapped his fingers, and music began to play. The harmonious tune filled the halls, and the floor suddenly sprung to life. The figures beneath the floor partnered up, just like they had, and began to dance. As Vayne began to move, Aisha focused on what the dancers beneath them were doing, as she realized Vayne was mimicking their movements. They moved faster than them, showing the pair what to do. With ease, they flew through the movements, spinning and swaying to the gentle sounds of the harp. Vayne smiled, "Do you know what this dance is for?"

"No." Aisha glanced around as the music stopped, confused, and was shocked as Vayne held her hand, and went onto his knee. _Oh god. Oh my god._

"Aisha. I know it's early, but I must know." Vayne opened his hand, revealing a simple gold band. Aisha gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as he asked, "Aisha, will you marry me?" She clasped his hands.

"Yes...oh Vayne, yes." Vayne slid the ring onto her finger, held her tightly, and kissed her.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you Vayne." She kissed him, "You kept me waiting."

"I'm sorry."

"I'll forgive you, after you make up for it tonight." He sighed.

"You're so randy. I'm scared to see what you'll be like as an elf." She giggled.

"I hope you can be well rested with lack of sleep baby." They laughed, "Sorry I wasn't a good dancer."

"Oh shut up Aisha. You were fine." Vayne closed his eyes then, "Aisha, would you want to do it now?"

"You mean-" Vayen nodded.

"It has to be done here anyway."

"But the others-"

"Can be told when we all gather up for Christmas. Your answer?"

"Vayne, let's do it."

"Then follow me."

* * *

Aisha was beginning to have second thoughts as Vayne led her through the lower area of the palace, the bright colors fast replaced with darkness. They stepped into a large room, where a stone table was in the center, beneath two giant crystal spikes.

"Lie down."

"Vayne, will those..." Aisha stared at the crystalline spears.

"They won't pierce your body, but your soul. This is why the process is so painful. I have to rewrite your soul to become the soul of an elf." Vayne held her tightly, "You don't need to do this." Aisha responded by laying down on the table. Vayne placed his hand on her head, and she passed out, "Now, time to begin."

* * *

Aisha felt like her body was on fire, as if she was thrown into a furnace. She wanted to scream, but her throat was tight, and she didn't want to have Vayne see her in pain. She woke suddenly, and saw she was back in the cabin, and under the bed. She saw her bare arms, and noticed she was naked. She also noticed something different as she looked down. She was confused, but overjoyed, because her chest now was home to a decent sized pair of breasts. _The process must have changed my body too. Awesome!_ She looked around, and frowned as Vayne wasn't in the room. She slid out of bed, and saw her clothes on the chair next to a small desk. She put them on, surprised they still fit. She walked into the living room, and sighed as she saw Vayne on the couch.

"Hey." He looked at her.

"Hey." He got up, and held her tightly. He cupped her face, and kissed her gently, "I didn't think you could be more beautiful than you already were." She blushed.

"Thank you. Vayne, I'm really tired." He nodded.

"The change takes a lot out of you. Let's get to bed." Vayne and Aisha retired to the bedroom. They changed out of their clothes, wrapped themselves up in the sheets, held each other tightly, and fell asleep.

* * *

_The next day_

* * *

Rena sat by the window in the cold, early morning air. Elsword slept soundly on the bed next to her, snoring softly. She smiled, taking another peek at his sleeping face. Elsword always looked to grown up, his face hard and serious when he meant business. But when asleep, he softened, almost looking like a child. She sighed, and turned to see the morning sun begin to rise. _Tomorrow, we ask everyone if they'll undergo the change._ She looked back at Elsword, who rolled over, beginning to wake up. _Please Elsword, do this for me._

"Urgh..." Elsword groaned, stretching as he slowly woke up. He sat up rubbing his eyes, and smiled at Rena, "Morning my love." He chuckled softly as Rena blushed.

"Morning dear." They went into the living room, and sat down on the sofa.

"What should we do today?" Elsword ran through the local activities in his head.

"Maybe we could go skiing?"

"If you want to." Elsword glanced out the window, and stared at the forest. _Is that? No, it can't be._

"Elsword?"

"I could have swore I saw that Bogi guy." Rena looked out the window then as well, and shook her head.

"I don't see anything."

"Probably just my imagination." Elsword got up, "Shall we head out?"

"Sure." They locked up the cabin, and headed down the trail to the ski slope.

* * *

Rena and Elsword skied for a while, the giant slope proving no challenge for the pair. They quickly got bored, and just went for a walk in the forest. Rena felt at home, the forest creatures going about their lives, ignoring their presence.

"Isn't it lovely Elsword?" Rena sighed, holding his arm tightly.

"Yeah, as long as you're here with me." She blushed, and he kissed her cheek. _Oh god, the suspense is killing me. I need to know!_

They wandered into a large clearing, a waterfall joined with a giant lake. On the far bank, they could see a bear catching fish. They sat down by the water's edge, and Elsword lay down on the floor, sighing. Rena stared at him, mustering the courage to ask him her question.

"Elsword?"

"Hmm?"

"I...have something...important to ask you." Elsword sat up.

"Yes?"

"I...um..." _Oh god, how do I say it?_ "Elsword, this is the most selfish thing I could possibly ask of you."

"Rena, what is it?"

"I want you...to become an elf."

"What?" Elsword felt like laughing, as this was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard, but Rena's expression stopped him short.

"Please. Vayne can transform humans into elves, but the process is so painful. Please, I don't want to lose you." Rena began to cry, feeling that Elsword was going to reject her.

"I...Rena...I need to think it over." He concluded, and Rena continued to weep, assuming it was his way of saying no until he said it directly. Suddenly, they felt someone behind them.

"You utter moron." Elsword turned and got to his feet, and saw Bogi staring at him.

"Bo-" Elsword was cut off as Bogi smacked his cane against his head. He grasped his head in pain, "Ow!" Another smack, "Ow!" Another smack. This time, Elsword kept the yell at bay, and Bogi didn't hit him.

"Young lady." Bogi addressed Rena kindly, "Might I ask you to wait by the tree line? I have something to talk about with this young man, no, young idiot."Elsword began to speak, but shut up as Bogi raised his cane.

"O-O-Okay." Rena hoped Bogi wouldn't hurt Elsword, and walked off to the trees.

"Fool. 'I need to think it over'? What is there to think about you idiot?"

"Hey!" Another smack.

"Shut up. Do you really have a brain in that thick head of yours? You spend so many nights, having nightmares of the pain you'll cause Rena when you die of age, and you say you need to think it over when she offers you the solution? Idiot." Bogi sighed, "I must apologize for hitting you, but such stupidity I cannot allow."

"Okay." Elsword cringed as he spoke, expecting another hit, but Bogi just laughed.

"You remind me of my old, idiot apprentice. Exactly the same." Bogi placed a wrinkled hand on Elsword's shoulder, "Go. Make her happy." With that, he disappeared. Rena ran up to him.

"Rena." Elsword instantly took her into his arms. He felt tears roll down his cheeks, "I'm sorry." Rena began to cry again, sensing an imminent rejection, "Of course I'll do it. I want nothing more than to be with you."

"Oh Elsword...thank you." Elsword patted her back.

"Come on, let's get back. Aisha will be getting us up early for Christmas anyway." Rena gasped as Elsword scooped her up in his arms, "And I want to do something to make up for my making you scared tonight."

"Elsword?" Rena sighed as Elsword pressed their chests tightly together, hinting his desire, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Let's get ready."

* * *

The sun set, and the passion rose. The bedroom dimly lit with candles, Rena sat on Elsword's lap, sliding her hands underneath his shirt and feeling his chest as they kissed. They sucked on each other's tongues, relishing in the taste of their soft flesh. Elsword picked her up, and laid her down on the bed. He kissed her again, then moved down to her neck. As he kissed her throat, he slowly undid Rena's shirt, her large breasts bouncing slightly as he chucked her shirt to the floor. They moved on in silence, both having exhausted their words on the walk back. Elsword gently fondled her left breast, as he sucked on the other, licking her nipple inside his mouth. Rena moaned loudly, and traced the outline of his spine, dragging her fingers down his bare back. Rena rolled him over, and stood up in front of the bed. She slowly eased out of her pants, bending over to show her wet pussy. She flicked her pants to the side, and quickly removed Elsword's pants. Without pause, she wedged his dick between her breasts, licking his tip a few times before sucking it into her mouth. Rena moaned as she bounced up and down, and Elsword groaned as she vigorously licked his dick in her mouth.

"Mmm...you're fucking delicious Elsword."' She growled. Elsword never knew Rena could be like this, so aggressive.

"Ah..." Elsword groaned as Rena suddenly plunged his dick down her throat, already sinking all the way inside to the base. She gagged, but didn't come up. She sucked, licked, and swallowed as she moved her head up and down, faster and faster. She slid her hand down to her wet pussy, sliding two fingers deep inside and rubbing her hot spot. She pulled his dick from her mouth.

"Fuck my throat Elsword. Cum in my mouth." She moaned, still fingering herself. Elsword grabbed the back of her head, and shoved his dick back into her throat. He felt strange, and knew he was close to the end. He forced her all the way down, cuming into her mouth, "Mmmph! Mmm..." She moaned, sliding her fingers out of her cunt. She slowly rose, and swallowed loudly. She then pushed Elsword onto his back, and sat down on his legs, his thick member rubbing against her wet pussy, "My turn."

"Rena..." Elsword complained, already feeling tired.

"I'm not done with you yet." Rena sat up, and positioned his dick directly underneath her cunt. She braced herself, and quickly sunk down to the bottom, their thighs slamming together, "Ah!" Rena sat motionless for a moment, overcome by the pleasure from Elsword's cock deep inside her vagina. Then, she slowly moved up and down, bending forward and kissing Elsword passionately as her ass rose and fell. She squeezed her cunt, applying pressure to Elsword's dick.

"Ah...it's sore." He whined, but Rena silenced him by burying his face between her breasts. Rena's sexual urges had taken over. She wanted him, and she was going to have him one way or another. Rena bounced up and down as fast as she could, groping her breasts. As Elsword groaned in protest, Rena moaned in ecstasy.

"Yes! Oh god...fuck!"

"Rena! I'm..."

"Do it! Give me it all!" Rena sank down all the way, feeling his tip brush against her cervix, and grinded from side to side. Suddenly, Rena moaned loudly as she felt his warm juices flood her cunt, leaking out, "Ah...oh...oh my..." As Elsword's flow subsided, Rena fell forward, asleep before she fell on top of Elsword. He to, soon feel prey to exhaustion, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Everyone met at Vayne's cabin for their Christmas celebration. They quickly handed each other their gifts, and Rena and Alirah prepared dinner. Everyone sat patiently, eager for the feast. Chung glanced at Aisha.

"Hey Aisha, why are you wearing your cowl?"

"Oh! Um...nothing." She looked at Vayne, who whispered something in her ear.

"Okay?" Chung didn't want to press anything, and Eve distracted him as she cuddled with him, holding his arm tightly. Rena and Alirah brought out the food, and no sooner had it arrived, had everyone devoured the food. Everyone sighed, content and full. Alirah sat down next to Raven, kissing his cheek before looking at Vayne.

"Vayne, you said you had another gift for us?" After Eve tried to force Alirah into a dress she had bought last minute, and freaked out at Raven once she saw the scars on her back, Vayne said he had a special gift for everyone, but it would wait until after dinner. Vayne sighed.

"Okay, this is something that has been on my mind, as well as Rena's, for many years. It's something that is entirely up to you to accept." As Vayne continued, Aisha removed her cowl, and everyone gasped as they saw her sharp, pointed ears, "If you wish it, I can change you into an elf."

"Vayne, how is this possible?" Chung asked, breathless.

"An ancient technique." Eve eyed Aisha.

"Is this the actual reason you have breasts?"

"Yeah, sorry for lying." When everyone question Aisha as to why she now had a set of pronounced breasts, she made the excuse that it was a spell she was trying out.

"The process is very painful. Your answers?" Everyone muttered amongst each other, lover speaking to lover.

"We'll do it." Raven said, wrapping his arm around Alirah.

"I'll do it." Chung nodded.

"Same." Elsword smiled at Rena. Vayne stood up.

"Alright, to Izrameer." Everyone got up, and followed Vayne back to the frozen city. One by one, Vayne changed his friends into elves, prolonging their lives significantly. The gang of friends would not be parted, and lived the rest of their lives in their home in content, happiness, and passion.

* * *

**Vayne: Well that's it. Not my best work, and I don't think I'll be able to top my current best anyway. Well, time to work on the next story. Later!**


End file.
